When shutterbugs and vocational cameramen shoot photos outdoors, in order to select a better shooting angle and effect, they may assemble a camera or video camera on a quick mounting plate after adjusting an angle of a mounting gimbal, assemble the quick mounting plate mounted with the camera or video camera to a fixing support of the mounting gimbal, and lock the quick mounting plate by adjusting a locking device of the quick mounting plate.
An existing locking device of the quick mounting plate may include a first locking element, a second locking element, and a plurality of springs disposed on the second locking element. The locking device can be bulky and difficult to assemble. Further, the spring may swing when compressed or extended, causing it to become loose when entering or exiting the quick mounting plate and causing an inaccurate performance of the locking device.